Iron-type golf club heads typically include large cavities in their rear surfaces. Typically, the position and overall size and shape of a cavity are selected to remove mass from that portion of the club head and/or to adjust the center of gravity of the club head. Manufacturers of golf clubs often place a badge or insert in the cavity for decorative purposes and/or for indicating the manufacturer name, logo, trademark, or the like. In addition, a badge or insert may be used to achieve a performance benefit, such as for vibration damping.
Due to variances in investment casting, the size of the cavity for any particular model can vary between different vendors that perform the casting process and between club heads supplied from the same vendor. As a result, badges are often designed to be undersized relative to the nominal size of the cavity so as not to interfere with the peripheral sidewall of the cavity and sometimes are installed offset toward one side of the cavity. Unfortunately, this leaves unsightly gaps around the periphery of the badge.